


Call Me

by goldensgalaxieS



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), But we've been knew, College Student Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gambling, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith doesn't talk with anyone outside of the comments section, Keith is a model, Lance is smooth af, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensgalaxieS/pseuds/goldensgalaxieS
Summary: Keith, an Instagram model who's a phone addict, asks Lance to take a picture of him at the beach but ends up getting his phone thrown in the ocean.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this a while back, but I thought now would be a good time to post it because I really need to get season 8 out of my system. I feel like focusing on writing and cleaning up this fanfiction could give me a little bit of peace.

Lance's skin found comfort in the burning sensation of sand. He inhaled the scent of it mixing with the water, it gave him a sense of peace and serenity. Though boiling heat of the Florida sun hit him directly above, he did not complain, it reminded him of home. Of course, Cuba was much more beautiful and cleaner than Miami Beach on any day of the week, but there was something about the atmosphere that made him content where he was. Children cheered as they splashed each other with the salty water that surrounded them. Couples laughed with each other in the immensely populated area. Families shared stories in picnic tables propped up next to the sand castles their sons and daughters built. And Lance, well Lance laid down right beside a fenced out sea turtle nest alone. He didn't mind being so isolated, he thought of it as somewhat of a break from his usual crowd. He enjoyed every minute of this isolation.

Lance's eyes fluttered shut as he exhaled deeply, he prepared to lose himself in his thoughts. He curled up, the sand engulfing the newly covered side. Lance's mind wandered until he lost consciousness. His breath evened as his body stilled within the boiling abyss that surrounded him. This was the peace that he'd longed for. Minutes turned to hours as he slept on the beach.

A soft tap on the shoulder woke him up from an amazing dream he wouldn't be able to remember in a couple of minutes. His deep ocean eyes squinted open at the contact. A raven locked guy with an odd haircut, about his age, crouched next to his body. Lance rubbed his eyes. The boy sprung in place, perhaps because he thought lance has still been asleep.

"Oh good! You're awake," he shifted closer to Lance.

"What?" Lance mumbled, still dazed from his long afternoon nap.

"Listen, it's golden hour, and that's like the perfect time for pictures." He picked his phone up from the ground beside him. "I just need you to take a couple pictures of me and I'll leave you alone, how's that sound?"

"What the hell? You just woke me up so I could take pictures of you?" Lance gaped at the boy, he was insane, waking up some random person so they could take pictures of you? God, the nerve to pull a stunt like that.

"Uh yeah, sounds right," he answered blankly.

Lance scoffed, "Go find someone else."

The boy laughed to himself, "You don't know who I am, do you?" Great, now he was being a cocky asshole, all Lance wanted was for him to just shut up.

Lance sighed, "No. No, I don't."

"Wow, that's a first, I'm Keith Kogane. Most people know me as @thekogane on Instagram. I'm a model. I've got 3.4 million followers." Lance cocked an eyebrow. "You've really never heard of me?"

"Hey- um- Keith, don't beat yourself up over one person not knowing you. I don't even have Instagram."

"I'm not beating myself over you not knowing me, don't give yourself that much credit, kid." Keith scowled.

"Kid? Uh, the name's Lance, " he glared back at the model.

"Ok Lance," Keith emphasized his name with a forged smiled, "Could you, for the love of God, take a few pictures of me so that I can post them on my Instagram?"

"Nah, I'd rather argue with you until 'golden hour' ends."

Keith rolled his eyes, "please?" 

Lance gasped dramatically, "Well since you used the magic word! I must!"

"Forget it. I'll find someone else."

"Ugh, just give me your phone, dude, " Lance sighed.

Keith flashed a grin that was almost as cocky as his words, "Knew you'd come around."

Lance groaned as he stood up. Keith followed afterward, handing him his smartphone. It was a sleek ebony iPhone X with no case. There were no cracks or dents. Its screen was somewhat smudged, probably with Keith's fingerprints. Lance could tell he took extreme care of his phone, unlike Lance with his flip phone that came from the "año de la croqueta" according to his grandmother. He hated when she told him that because it made him feel terrible, his own grandmother was judging how old something was.

"Alright. So I want the water to be behind me. Maybe you could shoot a couple with me splashing some water?" Keith demanded as he tied his hair up into a small ponytail. Lance simply nodded, still in awe of his newfangled phone.

Keith took off his sandals and did a series of poses that seemed natural to him, tilting his head back, winking, and some other typical things that models do. His hands grabbed the hem of his trunk, "Hey Lance, change angles. There has to be a variety."

Lance rolled his eyes and squatted, continuing to take pictures. Keith ran his fingers through his bangs and smiled. Lance enjoyed seeing people smile, he loved seeing the genuine happiness in someone's face. But something was off in his smile like there was no true happiness within it. In fact, it was like he longed for something. What Keith longed for? That was beyond Lance.

Keith finally entered the water and began splashing with his fake smile. Lance took a burst, he could choose his favorites later on. Lance finally spoke up, "You done?"

Keith nodded. Lance locked his iPhone and gently tossed it to Keith. Well not gently, quite roughly actually and it wasn't necessarily to Keith, it was more to the back of Keith. Lance flinched as it splashed into the ocean behind him. Keith's mouth flew open as he quickly turned, "Lance! What the hell is your problem? Are you a fucking Neanderthal? Why would you throw my phone into the fucking ocean?" Words continued to fly out of Keith's mouth as he bent down to search for his phone but his voice was muffled, "Help me find it God damn it!" Keith shouted, his hands reaching into the deep abyss of the ocean.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" Lance scrambled into the water, sandals still on. He was in too much of a hurry to even care. "W-Where do you think it landed?"

"Does it look like I know? You were the one that hurled it into the sea!"

"I didn't think I had such terrible aim, I'm sorry!" Lance began to panic as his hands ran across the sand that crumbled beneath his fingertips.

Keith submerged himself and examined the floor of the ocean. Lance watched him swim around the area of the impact. Keith's head lifted up, his eyes red from the salted water. He groaned, "I can't fucking find it. I swear to God, Lance I'm going to kill you."

Lance stepped back, "Are you su-"

"Yes! Yes, I'm sure that you lost my phone in the god damn ocean!" Keith interrupted. Lance's eyes drifted downward, he recoiled.

"Look, Keith, I-" Lance tried to apologize but Keith shot him a glare.

"You're buying me a new phone. Like right now. Get your ass out of the water your coming with me."

"But Keith, I can't afford something as expensive as an iPhone x, I-"

"I don't care if you have to sell your soul to earn the money. Lance, my phone was my life." Keith retorted.

"Can't you just buy it yourself?" Lance asked as they both dragged themselves out of the water. Lance knew the answer to this question but he could hope that there was a part of Keith that had some empathy.

"You were the one that flung it! It's only fair you pay for a new one!" Keith couldn't look at Lance, he was too irritated to even give him a glance.

"I know but I really can't waste my money on such an expensive phone. Can't I just get you an old iPhone or something?" Lance reasoned.

Keith turned to face him, his eyes still inflamed due to the salt, "You can buy me a cheap one now and once you have the money you can buy me my actual phone how's that sound?"

Lance glared at Keith, it was like he wanted to give Lance a hard time. Sure he launched Keith's phone into an ocean, but he apologized! If it was Lance's phone that Keith would've thrown, Lance would've been the one to say sorry for giving it to him in the first place. In fact, Lance was known for making mistakes, however, no one had ever been so insistent in mending what he'd done wrong. How could Lance get it through Keith's thick skull that he couldn't afford a luxury like that? He was borderline bankrupt because of past mistakes that he'd spend hours a day regretting. He would constantly try getting his mind off them by doing things and trying to have a good time but his thoughts always wind up back in that gloomy shadow within his mind. However, just because it didn't work for Lance, didn't mean it wouldn't work for Keith. He was on to something. Lance cleared his throat to speak about his new revelation when Keith muttered, "Do you want to meet up at the Apple store or what?"

Lance shook his head, "No." he smirked, "I've got a deal for you. I'll buy you a cheap phone now and I'll show you how much fun you can have without posting about it. If you forget about your stupid phone or you do enjoy your life without your expensive phone by the end of this month, then I don't have to buy you anything. Who knows maybe we could be good friends?" Lance, realizing how idiotic the proposition was, avoided Keith's intense stare.

"Okay." Keith agreed, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's June 13th. You've got seventeen days to change my mind, buddy."

Lance was shocked that he accepted his offer, but why would he bother complaining when he was getting the better end of the agreement here by saving his money, "Alright Keith. Let's go get you that new phone."

Keith slipped on his sandals and grabbed his large ebony backpack which looked like it was solely filled with towels and sunblock. He closed the bag after snatching his keys from the open pocket and Lance shook the sand off his Spongebob towel. Sure the towel looked ridiculous for a grown man, but it was older than most of the children on the beach. His older cousin, Maria, sent it from the United States to Cuba when he was just a kid. He thought he was the coolest kid on the block for having a towel that was foreign, but looking back at it, a bunch of kids had foreign stuff that they'd flaunt just as much as Lance. Maria would always send him cool American knick-knacks like certain candy bars, clothes, she even sent him an original Nintendo DS once. However, the towel was the first thing she ever mailed to him, so Lance was emotionally attached to the cloth and would always take it to the beach.

Keith nudged Lance, snapping him out of his thoughts, "So do I just follow you on my bike?"

Lance nodded. Keith was oddly calm after the whole fit he has recently thrown. Maybe it was because he thought Lance wasn't going to succeed in changing Keith's mind. Lance reached into his own bag and pulled out his silver flip phone, "I got mine in Walmart, but I'll be nice and I'll get you one from Target."

Keith cringed, "Please don't buy me a flip phone."

Lance shrugged, "I can't afford more than a flip phone for you. Sorry, Keith."

"I've only known you for like thirty minutes and I already hate you, " Keith informed Lance with heavy spite in his voice. 

Lance swatted the air as if to brush off the offensive comment, "The feeling's mutual."

The sand scorched the sides of their feet as their sandals sunk into the ground. They continued to slog through the sand until they reached the side of a small building that contained restrooms and water fountains. The beige paint of the building was worn out by all the rough days its had in the past ten years. The outside of the structure had three little shower heads to wash the sand off. Rust covered most of the faucet that Lance twisted. Starting to feel the sting from his inevitable sunburn, he quickly washed the sand off his soggy sandals. Keith leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest with a scowl.

"You done yet?" Keith questioned.

"Yeah, mister pushy," Lance mumbled as he turned the faucet off.

"What are you ten?" Keith snapped.

Lance smirked, it was his perfect chance to strike, "Yeah, on a scale of." Keith rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed by the brunette's odd sense of humor.

"Can we just go? I keep panicking cause I don't have my phone," Keith grabbed Lance's wrist and dragged him into the parking lot.

"Chill, I still gotta find my car." Lance placed his bag on the ground and searched for his keys that were lost in the sea of sunglasses, water bottles, and snacks he'd brought in case he managed to stay awake the entire time he was here. He got his keys from the bottom of his bag and pressed the panic alarm as Keith waited beside him. "Just follow the truck."

Keith nodded and swung a black shirt that was crumpled within his backpack on. Keys in hand he made his way to his motorcycle and put on his scarlet helmet. Keith slipped his backpack on and stepped onto his motorbike. As he glided the key in the motorcycle, roars filled the parking lot. Lance flinched at deafening sounds as he strolled to his run-down truck that was still blaring out its alarm. Multiple families sent both boys glares for their loud nature. Lance shut his car up by shoving his key into its handle with a sigh. He climbed onto the driver's seat with almost no struggle. He was so close to getting used to the hassle of mounting such a tall truck. Lance ignited the engine after only three tries. That was a new record! Lance pulled out of the parking spot and drove ahead, hoping that Keith would follow him. He heard Keith rev his motorcycle and tail behind him.

After, thirty minutes of painfully horrid Florida traffic that both boys were hoping to avoid, they made it to the superstore. Lance put on a T-shirt of some 80's pop band that was sprawled across his backseat, hopped out of the parked vehicle and locked it. He glanced up at Keith who was already making his way towards him.

"Listen, mullet, I think we started off on the wrong foot," Lance held out a hand to shake Keith's just to be scoffed at as Keith continued walking to the store.

"Oh shut up." Lance nodded and followed the vexed boy into the ghost town of a store, the only people within it being its cashiers. "Alright. We're gonna grab my stupid phone, pay, and get out." Lance nodded once more, he thought it was best to remain quiet until he purchased the phone. Then he could annoy Keith as much as he wanted.

Countless minutes passed and no employees showed up at the electronics to attend them. Lance pressed a service button when Keith finally spoke, "So-" he cleared his throat- "What were you doing on the beach all alone?"

Lance was surprised by Keith's sudden question. It wasn't intimate or anything weird like that, it just didn't sound like something he wanted to know. Keith seemed so uninterested in Lance's life, it was shocking that he actually managed to ask. "It's my favorite place," he shrugged, "I guess I just wanted time to think. And the beach inspires me a lot. What about you?"

Keith chuckled to himself, "I didn't come alone. I came with my brother, he brought his car, but he had to leave early cause of some problem at his job. It seems these days I barely ever get to spend time with him. But anyway, it got me in a bad mood since I didn't have a photographer for any of my pictures."

"S'that why you woke me up? Cause you were in a bad mood?"

"No, I woke you up because not only did I need a photographer but you were literally frying under the sun." Keith retaliated.

"Touché" Lance gave in to Keith's "reasoning" as a middle-aged man made his way behind the counter. His ginger locks were held tightly on his head with either gel or grease, whichever he used was working wonders for his hair aside from one little strand that loomed over his forehead.

"Good evening boys, I'm Coran. How can I help you today?" Coran's thick New Zealand accent filled the area.

Lance grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him towards the counter, "I'd like to buy a phone-"

"Oh! We have some spectacular iPhones used or brand new, your choice!" the man cheered.

"Actually we're looking for a flip phone, " Keith corrected as his arm wiggled out of Lance's grasp.

"Something under fifty dollars, " Lance added.

The man curled his crimson handlebar mustache in deep thought, "Ah! I think we've got a couple. I'll bring some out." Coran journeyed to an aisle without another word.

"I wish I could grow a mustache, " Lance thought aloud.

Keith snorted, "You? A mustache? You'd look like a pedophile."

Lance glared, "Shut your mouth, mullet."

Keith groaned, "Would you stop calling me mullet?"

Lance grinned at his annoyance, "Sure, I'll call you Shorty instead."

Keith rolled his eyes with a defeated sigh, "Never mind." Coran waltzed behind the counter with three boxes that had brands both boys hadn't heard of in years.

"Your choice!" Coran beamed.

After very serious debating, the boys purchased the best option out of the three. They stood outside of the Target with a single bag that had an empty box being held by Lance as Keith figured out the functions of the strange device. Lance assisted him as much as Keith let him. He didn't want Lance launching this phone into oblivion too.

Keith jumped, "Oh I figured out how to add numbers!"

"Nice, " Lance chuckled at Keith's amazement.

"Quick! Give me your number!" Lance smiled and took out his phone and handed it to him. Keith copied the number down with a smile.

"Good. Now you have my number. Call me whenever you want to have some fun," Lance winked.

Keith averted his eyes from lances, curling his free hand into a fist, "L-Listen, I don't know what your definition of fun is, but don't wink at me. We aren't close."

Lance shrugged with a simper, "Who knows,  
mullet? Maybe we could be."


End file.
